The invention relates to orthopedic-fixation devices and in particular to a clamping coupling for a fixator of the nature disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,339 (now Reissue Pat. No. Re. 31,809).
Said patent discloses an external fixator having a central body part with clamping means at each of the respective ends of the body part. Each of the clamping means is developed (1) to receive and fix in place bone screws or pins and (2) to detachably achieve a ball-joint connection to the central body part, via a bayonet lock or via a threaded lock. In this way, the bone screws are connected to the central body part of the fixator.
In fractures which extend into the end of a bone, for example, into the condyle or joint end of a femur, clamping couplings of existing construction present difficulties in respect of obtaining sufficient assurance of fixation at the condyle region.